Kaiyo Academy Boarding School
by Sexydrocelldoll
Summary: Ciel is an very shy innocent closet gay but can his new roomate sebastian change that? WARNING EXTREME SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I am writing a new story but, I'm gonna keep writing my stubborn little brat, so it's gonna be one chapter of this story and one chapter of my stubborn little brat everyday. So as I always say enjoy!

…..

"Mom" I whispered biting my lips nervously- "are you sure about this" The School was huge.

"You will be fine Ciel, You will make lots of friends and you can call anytime you want" Mom turned to me and gave a kiss on my forehead. "Good luck my little angel" she said as she speed away in her car.

I looked up at the school, took a deep breath and entered Kaiyo Academy.

…

Well let me explain the situation here. You see my name is Ciel

Phantomhive and my mom entered me in boarding school, all just because my father hated that I was going out with a guy named Charles. Yup I'm gay, I'm fucking gayer than jeffre star. Now it's not that my dad hates gay it's just that Charles tried to force me into sex even when I said stopped and now he is fucking paranoid.

…

I walked into the main office and ask the lady at the desk about my dorm and classes.

"Oh right you're the new kid Ciel Phantomhive, The principal will be with you in a minute" She said, barley looking up from the pile of papers on her desk.

I sighed and sit down for about a min our so. When a man with Gray hair and harry potter glasses came.

"Ah you must be Ciel, I'm your principal " He said as he shakes my hand.

"It's nice to meet you" I said nervously.

"Right here is your schedule" as he passed me my schedule.

"Thanks" I said twitching my nose.

"Now let me show you to your dorm so you can meet your roommates" He said cheerfully.

I followed him down the hall. 301, 302, 303.

"Here it is 303, classes start at 9:00 am sharp so don't be late" He said walking away.

Roommates is he serious, fuck. I pushed open the door to see I had 3 roommates

"Hi! I'm guessing your our new roommates I am prince soma" the one with purple hair said.

"Shut it you idiot, hi I'm alois nice to meet you" the blonde one said.

"And I am Sebastian and it's nice to meet you little lord" Sebastian said as he takes my hand and gives it a gentle kiss.

"Um- um ni- nic- t- t- to" I said blushing furiously.

Little did I know what hell had in store for me

…..

Is it good so far? Hmmmm?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi my Kuroshitsuji lovers, I am so sorry for updating my story at this time by my friend thought it would be a good Idea to get detention for a month and get suspended. I hate you right now Kathy -_- . Anyways enjoy!

…

"Tha- that's wrong" I blushed like a tomato.

"What is so wrong about it?" he questioned.

"Daddy said no boyfriends" I huffed.

All of a sudden they all laughed at me. I was so embarrassed. Why were the laughing at me? I started to tear up.

"Ciel, don't cry we just thought that you sounded so adorable" He said surprised.

I looked behind me and left and right.

"Me?!" I said surprised.

"Yes Ciel, you" Alois chuckled.

"Oh, so which bed is mine" I asked quietly.

"You don't have your own, you're gonna be sleeping in bed with me, my little angel" Sebastian smirked.

"Huh? Well okay but, I sometimes cuddle in my sleep" I blushed.

"Well I don't mind at all, I sometimes touch people in my sleep" He winked.

"Really? Okay then bed buddy" I smiled.

"Sebastian cut out, Ciel he's kidding your bed is over there" Alois said pointing to the bed on the right corner of the room.

"Oh" I said as I plopped on my bed.

"Not to interrupt anyone, but I got the shower first" Claude said.

"You guys know what, lets save the water, I will shower with Ciel" Sebastian grinned.

"That is it! I get you think I'm cute but, don't fucking flirt with me, if you actually want to be with, you're gonna have to win me!" I stomped away to the bathroom.

Oh my god! I can't believe I just said that!

….

With Alois, Sebastian and Claude

"Oh shit" Alois chuckled.

"I thought he was innocent!" Sebastian said surprised.

"You know what they don't judge a book by its cover" Alois pointed out.

"I thought I had shower first" Claude wondered.


End file.
